Sparkling Days
by DragonFlyDevi
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Your well known, and beloved bots in their youngling years. suggestions are welcome
1. Ratchet and Wheeljack

My first attempt at writing. Please don't throw your various foods at me. Btw, 'Jack does not have his mask in this fic. Oh, and if you would like, gimme some ideas for one-shots of characters as sparklings/younglings if you wish.

* * *

The whole area was loud with screaming and giggling sparklings. Many of them playing tag, doing art crafts, or building towers of blocks. The femmes often had trouble keeping things in order in the daycare due to all the sparklings running around, but they somehow managed. How, only Primus himself knew. They cared deeply for each sparkling, almost as if they were their own. This is why they often worried for a certain quite, and non-social, mostly white youngling.

The small youngling was sitting quietly sitting in the corner of the daycare. He had a few data-pads with younglings stories programmed into them, surrounding him. There were several other peculiar toys around him. The mostly white sparkling was busy using his toy wrench to bang shapes into their proper holders. That was until he was interrupted by the voice of one of the femmes calling to gather the sparklings and younglings over near the front of the daycare. After one more call from the femme, he reluctantly got up from his spot and took his time walking over to hear what the black, green and yellow femme has to say. There was someone he didn't recognize standing next to her.

"Today we have a new youngling joining us. His older sibling came here once when she was younger. And now his creators thought it was best he goes here too. Be sure to treat him nicely and help him learn new things." Said the dark colored femme, named Electrii. She then motioned towards said youngling, "Everyone welcome our new comer, Wheeljack."

The youngling, who was known as Wheeljack, waved quite happily with a bright smile on his face. He was looking through the crowd of younglings and sparklings. He was thinking about all his potential friends he'll find, and all the adventures they'll have together.

The white youngling just stared at the new youngling. He never cared when someone new came to the daycare. They normally just ignored him anyway. Plus, he liked being alone anyways. It was way more peaceful than tackling each other. As soon as everyone was dismissed from the 'meeting', he went straight back to his corner and plopped down and started to examine the data-pad that was near him.

Electrii didn't even have to tell the youngling to go play. Wheeljack had already ran off to find some new friends. The femme stood akimbo with a smile on her face. She really did love her job, even if it can get hectic at times.

Wheeljack was currently playing with a mainly red and grey youngling; they were trying to build the highest tower ever made. Wheeljack then noticed the white youngling in the far corner. He looked kind of lonely; he wanted to go play with him. Without a word he left the other youngling. Said youngling didn't seem to mind much as he was also playing with others too.

The white and red youngling was brought away from his current activity by a shadow casting over him. He looked up to see a white and grey youngling, with splashes of red and green in some areas. _Wheeljack_. That was the name he recalled. He then noticed two peculiar flashing fins on the younglings helm. One on each side. These made him somewhat curios. They were so unique.

"Hi! My name is Wheeljack, what's yours?" asked the youngling with a bright smile on his face. He then plopped down next to the confused-looking youngling.

"Huh?" The white youngling didn't know what to say. No other youngling has actually come up to him before. They were normally busy with their friends to pay and attention to him. He just stared at the other youngling for a few klicks.

"Your name. You do have one, don't ya?" Wheeljack almost chuckled at the youngling previous response. He still had his sincere smile on his face.

"O-oh. Yea. My name's Ratchet." The white and red youngling was still somewhat surprised at how friendly the new youngling was to him.

"Nice to meet you, Ratchet. Wanna be friends?" Wheeljack asked, he got closer to the other youngling, who he learned was named Ratchet. He already liked this new youngling. He didn't know why, but he seemed promising to him.

To say Ratchet was shocked was an understatement. His optics were wider than normal, and his mouth a-gape. He'd never been asked to be friends before. This was new to him. After he got over his surprise, his expression changed to one that was joyful. He had a big smile on his face.

"Yea. I do."

The expression on Wheeljacks face was priceless. His optics twinkling, a wide grin on his face-plates, and his head fins shining brightly, almost white in color. He hugged Ratchet with all that he had. He made a friend. His first friend too. He was overjoyed.

Electrii couldn't help but stare in awe at the spark-warming sight she was looking at. She never thought that Ratchet would ever make a friend. Yet, somehow she knew Wheeljack would manage the seemingly impossible. She continued to watch the two younglings interact, playing to their sparks content. Electrii couldn't keep her smile hidden.

* * *

End note: How'd you like it? Please tell me what you thought and offer some pointers. I love to learn. 333 Knowledge is like cupcakes for my braaaaain. I also would like suggestions for if I decide to continue. Please. :3 Oh, and how do I indent? My document had all the indenting, but when I uploaded it, they disappeared....


	2. Ironhide and Orian

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They made me squeal. X3 I never expected to even get any. Anyways here's another. This one's a bit longer. (BTW, It's difficult to type Ironhide speak....)

* * *

It was later in the day, and the Cybertron sun was just starting to set. The daycare had just let out. All the younglings were rushing to their creators, squealing with excitement. The creators glad to have their younglings in their arms again.

On the top step in front of the daycare sat a distraught red and grey youngling. His creator has yet to pick him up, and the daycare let out a few breems ago. Ironhide was agitated. He let out an exasperated sigh. He was the only one left there, besides the femme caretakers. Well, at least that's what he thought.

There had been a new youngling who joined the daycare a mega-cycle ago. He wasn't too shy, but not too repulsive. His creator was working late. The blue and red youngling had planned on waiting inside for his creator, but he started to get bored of his surroundings. He went outside the front doors to wait for his creator instead. He was looking around in all directions, he didn't realize where he was going until he accidently walked into someone else, sitting on the top step.

" 'Ey! Watch it, will ya!" the red youngling spun around to glare at the 'bot who dared to bump into him.

The blue and red youngling stepped back, scared to get into a tussle with this other youngling. He was bigger and older than he was. The youngling looked like he could take him down in less than an astrosecond.

"I-I s-s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to." He stuttered an apology.

"you better nawt 'ave, ya' lil' bra' " Ironhide shot back and spun back around, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. That youngling had some nerve running into him.

The youngling didn't know what to say now. He hadn't meant to make the other youngling angry. He decided to sit down too, but far away from the other youngling. He was still a bit shook up by how that other youngling glared at him.

Ironhide watched as the youngling sat down. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at the other youngling. That was probably why other younglings were afraid to be near him. He always snapped at them. He now felt bad. The other youngling hadn't tried to bump into him. Maybe Ironhide was just peeved as to why his creator wasn't there yet. Ironhide then got curious. Why was the youngling here too?

The small youngling was constantly sending nervous glances towards the other youngling. He heard some other younglings talk about him in the daycare. They said his name. What was it? Iron-_hike_? Iron-_hold_? After much more pondering, he finally remembered.

"_Ironhide." _The youngling could see where he got his name. Despite the being a youngling, Ironhide had thick armor. _Is that why he looks so much bigger than younglings his age?_ The youngling asked himself.

"Huh?" Ironhide had heard someone say his name. It was quite, but he heard it. He looked around to see who could have possibly called him. His optics landed on the red and blue youngling.

" 'ey! Didja call meh?" Ironhide got up and walked over to the youngling.

"H-huh?" The youngling was startled by the sudden presence of the other youngling looming over him.

"Didja say mai name?" Ironhide asked again, standing akimbo, looking down at the red and blue youngling.

"Well, yea. But I wasn't calling you over…"

"Hmph." Ironhide didn't know what to say now. The two younglings shared a moment of awkward silence. They just stared into each others' optics. Ironhide couldn't take the silence, he asked what he was thinking earlier. "Why ya still 'ere?"

The red and blue was surprised. He hadn't expected the youngling to try and start a conversation. Despite his uncertainty, he replied.

"My creator is working late. So I'm waiting for them."

"Ah." That made sense, Ironhide decided.

"W-why are you still here?" The red and blue youngling brought up the courage to ask.

"Creator runnin' late a'gin, 'ahm guessin'." Ironhide replied. He decided he got tired of standing and sat down next to the other youngling. He saw him shrink into himself a little bit. " Uh..., Ahm sorry 'bout snappin' at ya earlier." Ironhide took a pause to make sure the youngling was paying attention. And sure enough he was, his optics had also widened, Ironhide noticed. " Can ya fin' it in yer spark ta forgive meh?" Ironhide was twiddling his thumbs slightly.

The youngling was surprised. Had Ironhide just asked his forgiveness? He never expected such a thing. He heard how sincere Ironhides' words were. He figured he truly meant he was sorry.

"Of course I forgive you." He said with a grin.

Ironhide was glad. Maybe he and this youngling could actually become friends, and grow up together, like brothers. But something quickly came to him. He didn't know this younglings name. Primus help him, what was it? _Oreo-pak_? _Orange-pan_? Ironhide decided to give up, and ask the youngling his name, despite his embarrassment.

"Heh, Uh.. If ya dun mind mai askin', …Wha' is yer name?"

"My name is Orian Pax" He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice t' meetcha too." He smiled back. He was glad. He finally knew his name. And he finally was convinced the other youngling was no longer scared of him. But he was brought out of his musing by someone calling his name. He looked down the stairs to see two 'bots coming up. One of them was his creator. His smile grew. He finally came. He had guessed the other 'bot was Orians creator, by the way his face lit up.

"Ah'll see ya later." He waved to Orian before he was hefted into the air by his creator.

"Of course" Orian replied back offering a wave of his own as he too was hefted into the air. He and his creator left quickly, his creator obviously in a hurry.

Ironhide looked up to his creators grey face and smiled. "Ah think ah made a new friend t'day. "

* * *

Endnote: So what'd you think? Better or worse than the last one? Any blatant mistakes I didn't catch? Also, any one-shot suggestions? I have a some ideas in my head, but only like...2.


	3. I care Ratchet and Wheeljack

Sweet primus! This is my longest yet. Hehe. The last one was sucky wasn't it? I guess I can only write for Ratch and Jack... But whatever. Here's a new one. It's take place a bit after the first ch. There is cute little innocent youngling fluff in here. But if you wish, you can see it as slash. It can work either way. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an uneventful day. Even for the normally sparkling filled daycare. Today was different though. Many Cybertronians were sent off to attend to some business on another planet. And unable to leave their sparklings and younglings behind, they had to be brought too. Now, there were only few youngling and sparklings, making it much quieter than usual.

Ratchet had been one of the younglings who got to stay. He was currently sitting at one of the smaller desks, sized for a youngling, doing crafts. He honestly had no idea he was doing, the head femme just sat him down at the table and told him to make some art. The white and red youngling was randomly splashing yellows, red, purples, and other various colors onto the sheet metal. He was getting bored. And fast. He missed someone special.

"Where is he? Did he get sent out too?" A whine coming out from the white youngling. He didn't know where Wheeljack was. Ever since their meeting, they were inseparable. They would do all kinds of crafts, building, and just in general, goof off with each other. He wanted to see 'Jacks' wide smile, and his weird flashing head fins again. Deciding he had enough 'fun' with painting, he pushed his metal sheet away and folded his arms on top of the desk, resting his head on them. He stayed like this until he fell into a light recharge.

~oOo~

"B-but! Why not?!" screamed an obviously unhappy youngling.

"Because we don't have anyone to watch over you while we're gone, sweet-spark." Came the voice coming from a burgundy and white mech, leaning over to speak optic-to-optic with the upset youngling.

" But I don't wanna go! I wanna go to the daycare!!" wailed wheeljack, coolant had already started to pool from his optics. "I wanna see Ratchet!!"

"I'm sorry, but there is just nothing I can do." Was the mechs reply.

"B-b-but what a-about F-firetracks? She can take care of me when I'm not at the daycare, can't she?"

"Not a chance, squirt" said the femme from across the room, twirling a pen between her fingers.

"W-why not?" came the sniffling question from the young Wheeljack. His tears were now streaking down his faceplate.

"'Cause I have better things to do than babysit." Firetracks replied, wearing a bored expression.

Wheeljack just glared at Firetracks for a while. He hated his sibling right now. Couldn't she see how bad he wanted to see Ratchet? He wanted to wail out and throw a tantrum. Then he got an idea.

"Fine then, if you won't watch me, I'll just hafta tell father about that mech-" He was suddenly cut off by a grey hand covering his mouth. It was Firetracks.

"HAHAHA! I WAS JUST JOKING SILLY! OF COURSE I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" She yelled, trying to die out anything else the youngling had to say, forcing a huge grin on her faceplate.

"Is that so?" asked their burgundy and white creator, raising an optic ridge.

"Yup!!" Firetracks vigorously nodded. "Of course I'll take care of my dearest sweet sibling!" she said while reaching to hug Wheeljack, who just tried to push away, but failing.

Their creator sighed. "Fine. But you better keep a close optic on him when he's home, got it Firetracks?" He had an expression on his faceplate showing that he meant business.

"I swear I will watch over him, and keep him safe" she replied, putting a hand over her spark chamber, the other in the air, palm facing to their creator.

Their creator nodded in satisfaction. " Okay then. Wheeljack, you're going to daycare."

"**YES!!" **The youngling screamed as loud as he could, then bounding towards the sliding doors, all ready to leave. "**RATCHET, HERE I COME!**"

~oOo~

"I hope you'll happy, you little fragger.." mumbled a distraught Firetracks.

"Yup, I sure am!" Wheeljack replied with a wide grin on his face, marching into the daycare.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I'll sign you in, just go and play already." Said the exasperation femme, already starting to sign the youngling in. With a slouch, Wheeljack noted.

"Ok! Thanks! Bye!" Wheeljack was already running off to find Ratchet. But he didn't see him. He was normally in the corner of the room. He saw some data-pads scattered in the corner, signaling that Ratchet was once there. He continued to look high and low. Starting to get frantic by not being able his friend, his face started to get flush, signaling he was ready to cry. That was until he saw a white helm. One with a black chevron attached to the front. He ran over, and sure enough, it was the youngling he was looking for all along, peacefully in recharge. He'd hated to have to wake him up, but he wanted to play with his friend! He gently shook the recharging yougling.

"Ngh.." groaned the white and red youngling. Who woke him from his peaceful recharge? He just looked at the 'bot in front of him dumbly, waiting for his optics to adjust. Once they finally did, he was instantly ecstatic.

"WHEELJACK! YOU'RE HERE!" he yelled, tackling the other youngling to the ground in a heavy hug. He nuzzled against the younglings helm slightly. "Where were you!? I was worried you weren't gonna come!" he was now wearing an angered expression.

"S-sorry. I had to black-mail my sibling just to come here." He replied, rubbing the back of his helm slightly in embarrassment.

" Pfft. Whatever." The white youngling retorted. But at a flip of a switch, his foul mood changed to obvious joy, wearing a big grin on his faceplate. "I'm just glad you here." Hugging his friend once more, he got up, helping 'Jack up as well.

Wheeljack smiled warmly at Ratchet behavior. He loved how different he was from the other younglings. He was serious and grouchy, but could be goofy and pleasant when he wanted to be. He was also really smart. They often exchanged their knowledge. He was glad Primus chose this youngling to be his friend. He really cared for this youngling. He was pretty sure Ratchet felt the same, by the way he constantly worried over him.

"Hey, Ratch'."

"Yea?"

This was his chance to see if the other youngling really did care. He had seen his creators do it many time before. Even his sister and her boyfriend. He wasn't exactly sure why they did it, but he figured since they cared for each other very much, it was a gesture to show exactly that. And he knew he cared for Ratchet, so why not?

"I really care for you, and you're the best friend I could ever have." Wheeljack stated calmly with a soft smile on his faceplate. He leaned over and pecked Ratchets cheek with a kiss.

Ratchet face lit up with a blush. Huh? Why was he blushing? And what did Wheeljack do? Ratchet didn't spend too much time with his creators so he wouldn't know if this was good or bad. He stuttered.

"W-what did y-you do?" he asked, faceplates still blushed.

"I gave you a kiss, silly. Don't you know what those are?" Wheeljack asked with a grin, and a slight blush of his own.

Ratchet slowly shook his. "Nuh-uh."

Wheeljack optics widened with shock. He didn't know what a kiss was?! Has this youngling been living in a cave all his life?

"Really? Oh..Wow. Uhm, ok. A kiss is… uh.." Wheeljack was kind of embarrassed having to explain this to the other youngling. "It's a way of showing uh…another 'bot you… care for them very much." Wheeljack was relieved to finally get that out.

"Oh." Was all Ratchet said.

Wheeljack honestly didn't know what to expect from Ratchet, but he _did _expect more than just one word. If _'oh'_ couldn't be considered a word. Looking at the white and red youngling in the face, he could tell he was pondering something. He wasn't sure. But then he saw movement coming from the other youngling, and suddenly felt something gently press against his cheek.

Ratchet pulled away and smiled. "I care for you too, Wheeljack." Was all the white and red youngling said.

Wheeljack was surprised at first, but his expression changed to glad. He hugged Ratchet with all his might. To say he was overjoyed was an understatement. But he was interrupted from his moment by a voice.

"How else do you show someone you care?" The curious white and red youngling asked.

Wheeljack pondered that. He never really knew too much about this kind of thing. He cupped his chin with his fingers, his hand on his hip, and his legs slightly spread. He kept thinking over and over again until he thought of something.

"Hm. Well, some 'bots who care for each other sometimes have their own sparklings."

"Really?"

"I think so."

Ratchet thought this over. The youngling wanted to show Wheeljack he was his friend and he cared for him, but even he knew they were too young to have sparklings. They were nearly sparklings themselves!

"Wheeljack?"

"Yea?"

"Uh, when we get older… Do you… uh.. think we can have sparklings of our own?" Ratchet asked innocently.

Wheeljack stared at the other youngling a little bit. Did he really just ask that? He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't get it out. He pondered over this, suddenly getting fascinated by his pedes.

"Uh, Yea. I would like that." He replied, keeping his optics towards the ground, drawing invisible paintings with his pede.

Ratchets face lit up. He cared for Wheeljack. And Wheeljack cared for him. Ratchet suddenly knew they would be friends forever. Hey was absolutely ecstatic. He leaned over once more, and pecked Wheeljacks cheek, causing him to look up. They stared each other in the optics until Wheeljack returned the peck.

~oOo~

_**Present….**_

"And that is pretty much how me and Ratch' decided to have children, eventually resulting in you guys!" He said, raising his arms in the air for emphasis. "Heh, despite the fact you guys aren't from our sparks bonding together, like normal 'bots are."

"So we Dinobots special?" asked Swoop, perched on Grimlocks shoulder.

"Yup. Very special. And now that 'story time' is over, please get out of my Medbay. I have work to do." The CMO replied for the Engineer.

After the Dinobots were herded back to their den, the Medbay was empty except for two bots.

"We did a good job raisin' five over-sized sparklings, didn't we?" Wheeljack chuckled, his grin obvious, even behind the mask, and head fins flashing.

"Hmph. I guess so." Ratchet replied, only half paying attention while cleaning one of the Medbays berths. After he was satisfied it was clean he turned around. "And you said I couldn't keep a promise." The medic smirked. "I still can't believe how oblivious we were to things like that, though." He couldn't help but chuckle. "We were so innocent."

"Yea, yea. Whatever. But you still owe me for that time I had to give you credits so you could go out with that femme." He raised an optic ridge, his smirking at his long time friend.

"You'll get it," swore the medic, "eventually."

Wheeljack snorted and rolled his optics.

* * *

Aren't younglings so oblivous and adorable? Hehe. Did I do any better? Please tell me. I'll give you a brownie. Oh, and suggestions for other stories will earn you **_THREE_** brownies.


	4. Jazz and Prowl

Yay! I UPDATED! Okay then. curse-of-the-cat wanted some fluff of sparkling Jazz and prowl. I honestly couldn't really think of anything, which is why it took me longer than ususal. sorry. But I hope you still like it! (Oh, and in my own lil world, Blaster is Jazz's sibling )

* * *

"What if I don't want to go?" the white and black youngling asked, looking up to an elder mech.

"The same would happen if you _did_ want to go." The bot replied, somewhat agitated at the younglings need to be persevere.

"Is that your final decision?" the youngling asked back, not showing much emotion, besides the slight droop of his wings.

"**Yes**, Prowl. That is my final decision. Now get ready to leave." Responded the elder, in a tone that showed exasperation.

"As you wish. I will go get ready." Marching away from the conversation to get prepared. In mid-step he realized to include something. He turned on his heel and walked back to the elder. "Don't forget my energon goodie for snack time." He spoke stoically, marching away again.

"Why couldn't he agree sooner?" the elder asked himself.

~oOo~

"Hm… where did it go..? Aha! There it is!" The black and white youngling placed a magnet to the sheet metal, finishing his 'master piece'. "Now it's perfect!" clapping his hands excitedly, he smiled, taking in all his work. He created a collage of many brightly colored notes of music on the once plain piece of silver sheet metal. Finally, after spending a few breems, he finished, satisfied with his work.

"I wonder if Lightstar would let me bring this home… Blaster would love it!" He couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of his older sibling treasuring his work, and complimenting on his work well done. His musing were cut short when a shrill and disgusted voice interrupted.

"What in the pit is _that_ piece of slag supposed to be?"

"Go away, Starscream."

"Is that any way to treat your superior?" Starscream asked looming over the other youngling.

"Pfft, superior my aft." He wasn't allowed to say those words, but the other youngling uses them, so why shouldn't he?

"Hmph. Seems the sparkling is cranky." He retorted with a smirk, his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a sparkling, and you know that." He was getting angry now. He always hated the way Starscream treated him. No matter how many times the seeker got in trouble for bullying him, he just bounced back, with a vengeance.

"Whatever, eh… what's your name? Rock..? Blues…? Hip hop…?" He was purposely trying to get on the other younglings nerves. He didn't care if he went into time-out again, it still didn't change his fiery passion to tease the other younglings and sparklings.

"It's _**Jazz**_, you slagger…" he was radiating anger. Normally, he was a well-tempered youngling, but Starscream was driving him _insane _at the moment. His clenched is fists, hoping that it will keep any outbursts in.

"Whatever, as if I care."

"Then why'd you- ah!"

"Oh, so this _does_ come off! Why in the pit do you wear this? If you ask me, it's tacky."

Jazz couldn't see Starscream. He couldn't see anything. Everything was black. He helplessly flailed his arms, trying to recapture his possession.

"Visors are so outdated. I still can't believe you wear one." Jazz heard Starscream speak. Despite seeing nothing but black, he could tell Starscream was waving his visor around.

"Give it back!" He flailed some more. He couldn't see _anything_ without his visor. Literally.

"Oh, shut up, you little punk." Came a much less shrill voice. _Thundercracker,_ he guessed.

"Hey, why are his optics grey?" A mildly sqeaky voice asked, belonging to Skywarp, Jazz assumed.

"G-give it back!!" Jazz couldn't help but yell now. He wasn't angry anymore. He was getting upset.

"Ha. Make us." Retorted Starscreams' annoyingly shrill voice.

~oOo~

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Prowl." The youngling stated promptly holding out his hand for the femme to shake.

"Hello, Prowl. My name is Lightstar. Welcome to our daycare."

"Thank you." He replied with a small smile.

"I'm going to fill out some datapads for you, go on and play." She said, leaving as she talked, before disappearing into another room.

"Hmm…" Prowl looked around the room. He was looking for something to do. Most of the younglings were playing and tackling each other. He wasn't a fan of any type of rough-housing. He despised it actually. It was just the way he was programmed. He continued to skim the room until something caught his eyes. His doorwings perked up. On the left side of the daycare, next to the craft station, were three younglings, one of them was holding something. A visor, he realized. He was a bit confused, until he saw the other youngling in the middle, flailing as if he had no sense of direction. He saw the upset expression on his faceplates. With much judging, and deciding, he decided to march over there to help him out.

"I would advise you to give that back." He said without fear, his doorwings confidently high on his back.

"Tell me why I should, you fragger." Retorted the the tri-colored seeker.

"It does not belong to you. Plain and simple." Prowl was honestly appalled at the other younglings language. He had never heard a youngling speak like that before.

"Pfft. As if we care" said the blue youngling with a grunt.

Jazz had stopped flailing by then, intent on listening to the conversation. Who was this new 'bot? The voice didn't seem familiar. And why was he helping him? He sounded confident when standing up the seeker younglings. He wish he had his visor so he could see.

"Well, you should. You could get in vague trouble for your actions" Prowl replied, not stepping down. He put his hands on his hips, and stared at the other younglings with all the seriousness in the world.

"Hmph. We should teach him a lesson guys." Suggested the black and purple youngling, with a grin on his face.

"I think so too…" Starscream agreed, grinning while bringing back one of his arms, ready to punch the white and black youngling.

At that instant, Prowls recently installed battle computer went online and he grabbed the incoming blow, pulling the captured youngling towards him, picking him up and flipping him onto the floor. Not too hard, he didn't want to get in trouble for injuring another youngling.

_What was that?!_ Jazz asked himself as he heard something hit the floor. He waited a few astroseconds, just intent on listening. Until he heard two more thumps following the other. _What in the pit…?_

"You okay?" He heard the new voice again. He felt another hand grip his and gripped it in return, using the other to help himself up.

"Yea. But… I can't see…"

"Here" He heard the voice again. The next thing he knew, the blackness started going away, and he could see again. He finally saw the face of the youngling who helped him. He was black and white, like him, but with the colors swapped. He also noticed a red chevron gracing his helm. He looked really serious.

"W-who're you?"

"My name is Prowl. What's your name?"

"My name is Jazz…" Jazz didn't know why, but this youngling made him feel special. They just met, and he already saved him from the three seeker younglings. Speaking of which, he just saw getting dragged by their scruff bars to time-out by the femme guardians. He smiled. Then, without saying anything, Prowl started walking away.

"H-hey! Wait!" He ran to catch back up to the youngling. He hadn't thanked him yet.

"I just wanted to say… Thank you. I really appreciate it." He put on a true smile. Without a word, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and pecked Prowl on his grey cheek. It took him a klik to realize what he had just done, but when he did, he had an obvious blush on his faceplates. He wanted to apologize but choked on his words.

Prowls doorwings sprang up, and his optics widened as soon as Jazz planted a kiss on his cheek. He hadn't expected it. Did he really just do what he thought he did? His processor was reeling…

After getting over his surprise, his optics were now normal again, as well as his doorwings. He didn't know what to do now… Except one thing. Against all his logic he planted a kiss on Jazz's cheek in return. He looked at Jazz's surprised faceplates for a mere klik, before turning on his heels, and walking away.

"I think my processor is going to overload…" He said to himself, tilting his head to the side, holding it in his hand.

* * *

How was this one? Bad? Good? Any suggestions? Requests? I already have another one I need to work on, just working on some sort of plot now.

But yea.... I'll give you sweets if you review! C:


End file.
